vertilinefandomcom-20200216-history
Lily
|image = Image:lily.png |imagewidth = 300 |caption = ADORABLE |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = None (YET) |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 14 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Genetically-modified life form |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = The Temple |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = DOGS: Bullets & Carnage |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Lilyground |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Litzi }} Canon Information Unit 67, known as "Lily", was raised in an underground facility devoted to creating the perfect weapon. She and her "siblings" didn't remember anything before waking up in a large room at roughly the age of ten, where they were almost immediately forced to fight and defeat the "old models", failed experiments. Lily and her "siblings" were test-tube babies1, clones of the original "Cerberus", known as the "Führer". Lily and her "siblings" all had collars around their necks, earning them the nickname of "dogs". These collars held their replaced spines, which enabled them to have super strength, speed, and incredible healing abilities. They also acted as detonators. The dogs could be "set off" from a remote location (as in, made psycho). For Lily, this advantage was double sided. It's implied Lily was the most skilled of all the dogs, but she was also the most unstable. One might call her defective. Time went on. Lily and the dogs were trained in a variety of fields, though the focus was mainly on close-combat and guns. If they complied, they were not treated poorly. Still, they were held at arm's length. It was clear that the scientists thought of them as experiments rather than people. The only one to "love" them was the leader of the project, Angelica Einstürzen. The dogs strove to impress her and earn her affection, Lily among them. The dogs made a plan to escape the facility, which ultimately failed. They entered the test chamber to find a large television screen depicting their brother, Heine, connected to a machine that was used to determine whether he can be the "master" or not. The "master" would be able to lead all of the other dogs. When the connection was successful, Einstürzen said she doesn't need the rest of the dogs anymore, and ordered them to kill each other. Lily emerged victorious in that battle royal, but it's all in vain. Heine arrives on the scene and, drunk on power, literally tears Lily apart. Personality Lily isn't the sharpest crayon in the box. She never was. Her education in the underground was minimal. She is, however, very bright and open-minded, able to grasp certain concepts with ease. Lily's memory is god awful, so it takes a lot of reminding for things to sink in. Lily thinks on her feet and rarely considers the consequences of her actions. Acting fast can save your life, man. She relies on instinct more than anything. Lily is very friendly and extroverted for two reasons. First, it's just a part of her personality. She naturally likes people and looks on the bright side. Second, she's afraid of loneliness. Being lonely or disliked in the underground is a pretty terrifying idea. She tries to be friends with everyone despite her lack of foresight. Lily is quick to apologize and will do anything in her power to resolve an issue peacefully. In another vein, Lily is prone to somewhat extreme jealousy. Back in the underground, if Einstürzen favored another dog over her, Lily would strive to surpass them and earn her "mother's" love. She had to be the best. She still has to be the best, though she's hoping to achieve that without violence. Lily hates violence and resents her situation. On the negative end of things, Lily is the most unstable of all the dogs. Once she's riled up, it's impossibly hard to calm her down. She tends to bottle up her emotions and subconsciously releases them in battle. It is obvious that she has a split personality that handles all the fighting, but she's unable to communicate with it. This personality—Lily's personal "dog"—is wild and entirely untamed. It doesn't think. It only acts. It is possible for Lily to calm down on her own, but it's pretty sporadic. Relationships TBA Other Stuff, Links Lily Category:Characters Category:Called Category:Fandom Category:DOGS